Scratch's New Home
by vegetas-shoulder-devil
Summary: Vegeta's meeting Dr. Briefs for the first time and Scatch is finding Vegeta's hair most intriging. FUNNY! R&R!


"Scratches New Home"  
  
Introduction: I wrote a few months ago, and yes, it does rip on Vegeta, but not as bad as my last two fanfic (which I'm still recovering from the last beating I got from Vegeta). So anyway this fanfic that involves, Vegeta, Bulma, Dr.Briefs, Scratch (as you can guess from the title), and even Goku makes an appearance in this little story. Okay I'm done. Stop reading. No, seriously. Quit it! You're making me mad! Stop it! I command you! If you read this last sentence it won't tell you anything!  
  
"Scratches New Home" Has no violence, cursing, lemon scenes, suggestive dialogue, or any of that kinda stuff. Boring, huh?  
  
Prologue: Vegeta is meeting Bulma's father, Dr. Brief for the first time, and Scratch,(the cat on Dr. Brief's shoulder) is trying to take a nap in Vegeta's hair.  
  
"So, your Vegeta?" says Dr. Brief, as usual, stating the obvious. "Last time I checked." says Vegeta, flatly. Bulma gives him a dirty look that he merely sneers at. " Ah ha! You have a sense of humor! I wasn't expecting that! From the way Bulma and everybody talks about you, they made you sound like a real jerk!" says Dr. Brief, buoyantly. Bulma jams her elbow into her father's gut." DAD! THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU SAY TO A PERSONS FACE!" Bulma screams at her father. Vegeta smirks at Bulma's sudden burst of rage. He always enjoyed seeing Bulma angry, whether he caused or not. "Don't worry about it, Bulma. I know what you guys say about me behind my back." says Vegeta with that famous half-smile half-smirk of his. Vegeta's smirk made Bulma a little uneasy, as it did most people. "Oh how rude of me!" Dr. Brief says ," I forgot to introduce Scratch! Vegeta, Scratch, Scratch, Vegeta."  
  
Bulma rolls her eyes. " Dad! You don't have to introduce that stupid cat!" says Bulma impatiently . "Scratch has just as much of a right to be properly as I do!" replies Dr. Brief. " Dad, I'm sure the cat could care less about being introduced." retorts Bulma, incredulously.  
  
Meanwhile, while Bulma and her father are arguing, Scratch jumps in Vegeta's hair.  
  
"What the heak?" Vegeta shouts, dumbstruck. Dr. Brief's eyes widen. "Wow! Scratch has certainly never done that before!" exclaims Dr. Brief. Scratch starts burrowing into Vegeta's hair. "Ow, ow! Ouch! Hey! Get outta there! What's she doin'?" shouts Vegeta as Scratch digs deeper into his hair. Bulma starts laughing hysterically. "She's making a nest in your hair!" says Bulma, between laughs, "Where's the camera when you need it? This is a Kodak moment if I've ever seen one!" Vegeta's scowl grows even deeper.  
  
"Who cares! Just get her out!" Vegeta orders. "I can't find her!" Dr. Brief asserts, as he frantically looks through Vegeta's hair, "She blends in perfectly with your hair!" Scratch finally finds a spot in Vegeta's hair, and starts napping in it." Good." Vegeta sighs with relief of the pain, " She finally stopped using my scalp as a pincushion." Just then, Goku shows up.  
  
"Hey guys!" he says in his usually nauseatingly cheery voice, "What's up? I heard a lot of screaming! Something about a Kodak moment." Bulma snickers. "Scratch's made a nest in Vegeta's hair, and is sleeping in it as we speak!" Bulma tells Goku, making Vegeta go slightly red, (with rage or embarrassment, I don't know). " Awww. Isn't that cute?" says Goku in the kind of voice in which, you'd to a fluffy animal. " Cute nothin'!" grunts Vegeta, "We can't get her out!" Bulma keeps laughing. " Here, let me try." Goku offers. Goku reaches into Vegeta's hair and pulls out a comb. "Nope. That ain't it." Goku observes. Goku reaches in again and pulls out a watch. "So that's where my watch went! Gimme that!" Vegeta snorts as he snatches the watch from Goku's hand. Goku reaches in again and pulls out a scouter. "That ain't it either." Goku says, wide-eyed. "So there's that scouter I lost a couple of years ago!" Vegeta says, feeling dumb for wondering about it all this time.  
  
Goku reaches in and pulls out a few more assorted items, until he finally pulls out Scratch. Scratch "meows" sleepily. "There you go Dr. Brief." says Goku cheerily as he hand Scratch over to Dr. Brief. "Thanks Goku. You're a real lifesaver." sighs Dr. Brief with relief. "Now when ever we loose something, we can just look in Vegeta's hair, And find it!" Goku snickers. "Very funny." snorts Vegeta, unimpressed by Goku's wit.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of the super awesome characters in this fanfiction. I have to tell myself that every morning. I'm just a poor, obsessed, fan with no life, sanity, or cash. So please, I beg you, don't sue me. Trust me. If I was making money, I would have done all this sooner.  
  
Author's commentary: See I told you I didn't rip on Vegeta as bad as I normally do. I have will power. Sort of.  
  
Vegeta: Just so you know; I'm going to sue you.  
  
Vegeta's Shoulder Devil: For what?  
  
Vegeta: Using my name, exploiting me, need I say more?  
  
Vegeta's Shoulder Devil: Uh oh. Looks like I got a lawsuit on my hands. I'll post my next fanfic, when I get out of court. At least I have a good lawyer.  
  
Vegeta: So do I. About ten of them.  
  
Vegeta's Shoulder Devil: Ah man. 


End file.
